Hope and Gravity
by AgingPoet4U
Summary: I am not good with summaries..but here it goes. This is my first FanFic..i was inspired by the talented and dedicated writers here. My story involves Shepard. It starts right before she joins the Alliance and makes it's way up to the story we all love. The story covers what we did not get to see on the screen.
1. Chapter 1: Space

I do not own any rights to Mass Effect and its world, I just live in it. All contents belong to their respective owners.

"I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe."-Dalai Lama

Shepard had just arrived in Olympus station waiting for a transit shuttle to take her to her father on the SSV Sacajawea. Being a Navy brat, she spent most of her days on a ship; she breathed Alliance from the day she was born. It did not come to anyone as a surprise when she announced it to her parents that she wanted to enlist as soon as she was eighteen. That was nine month ago, in less than 3 month, Sara Shepard will go to basic training. Her parents did not want her to join the Alliance; they wanted her to have "normal grounded life". They tried to enlist her in boarding school. Unfortunately, there was no school willing or able to take care of someone with her "gifts". Instead, Hannah and Will Shepard homeschooled her and when it came to her biotic, Shepard learned to control her biotic by practicing and using the cargo hold of her parent's ship to practice. As much as her parent's hated the idea of her being an Alliance Marine, deep down, they knew that it was her best chance as biotic.

She waited patiently in the docking area, waiting for a shuttle to take her to the SSV Sacajawea. She was reading a book on her datapad. Her reading was interrupted by a soothing humming sound, which sent a chill up and down her spine. She looked up and noticed a young boy, a new recruit in his early twenties. He had dark fresh buzzed haircut, rich caramel brown eyes that spoke to her soul. She caught herself staring for a second before she went back to her datapad. She could no longer concentrate on what was in front of her, the word jumbled. Between the soothing hum of her biotic, and his oh so dreamy eyes, she had to keep reading the same sentence, and she still did not understand the words or remember what she read. _ Keep a hold of yourself, it's not like you have never seen a boy before, or seen such a strong jaw line, eyes that can pierce any armor…oh blast what am I saying? _She was blushing and he saw her trying very hard on concentrating on her databse…or..something? He could not help but smile, the girl in front of her was gorgeous. She had short brown curly hair that framed her delicate face, olive skin, and deep brown eyes. He thought she was cute and the face she was making was adorable. _I wonder what she is reading that got her so flustered…I bet she has a cute smile, I mean, isn't how it worked..a gorgeous girl would naturally have a beautiful smile. _His thoughts were interrupted with a beeping from his Omni-tool. Shepard got a message at the same time. Both of them unaware of the other person now, read their messages.

_Message received: January 3__rd__, 2174, 1300_

_Subject: Solar Flare._

_Due to high level of Solar Flares, all shuttles are grounded until further notice._

_._

In unison both Shepard and the new recruit, mumbled under their breath, _Shit. _Both of them heard the other ones comment and looked up at one another, both smiled shyly. They stared at each other; it was Shepard that broke the staring contest, _"Sorry about that...I did not realize I was that loud..." _The young recruit smiled warmly, "_Yah, you and me both." _He walked closer to her, Shepard, now the new recruit both felt the humming sound get stronger, but ignored it. He extended his hand; "_I am Kaidan by the way." _Shepard put her datapad under her arms and extended her hands to accept his shake, "_Sara. it is nice meeting you." _Both of them chuckled, Shepard giggled nervously, who could blame her. As soon as she took his hand, her biotic went nuts, creating an electric discharge. Kaidan removed his hand, and saw a look that mirrored his own feelings. _Great! Now she knows I am weird...and will probably run. Great job Alenko, you managed to scare off the only friendly face you have seen since…ugh. _He cursed himself for not controlling his biotics, unaware of her biotics; he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He took a step back in response to her retrieval, he quickly apologized, "_I am really sorry..i don't know what happened." _ He was about to explain his biotic, when she interjected with apologizes. "_Oh god…no I am the one who should apologize…it is my umm…biotics...I thought I had it controlled, I guess not." _Shock, surprise, and relief hit Kaidan all at the same time.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and rate. Like i said, this is my first fanfic...I want to know what you think, comments are greatly appriciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Young Love

Hello you to those who have read the story.

Yayi..i got my first review...THank YOu so much...i appriciate the suggestion...see...that's why i need reviews because it helps me be a better writer.

please Review and Rate...i am very open to suggestions. What do you all think so far?

ENJOY...:)

* * *

"Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration." D.H. Lawrence

Kaidan assured her that it was fine, that he was a biotic as well. Shepard sighted in relief, was actually excited to meet another biotic.

"_Oh thank god, I hate explaining my Biotics_..."

Kaidan chuckled, "_Yah, I know what you mean_."

A silent awkwardness was beginning to form, when Shepard's stomach made a hungry growl.

Embarrassed by the sound, "_So… since looks like neither of us is getting off this station, how about lunch?_" she began to rant, "_If you want…you don't have to...really...I mean._." she cursed at herself, _look at you, you are rambling like an idiot…that's very attractive…keep it up._

Kaidan was grateful for her offer, since he was extremely hungry himself. Come to think of it, he did not remember the last time he had eaten. Also, he couldn't bring himself to decline an invitation from such a beautiful girl, "… _yah. I would like that. I am not exactly familiar with this place_."

"_No worries, I know this great burger place...it's in the upper-east ward_."

Kaidan grabbed his duffle back and fell in steps with Sara.

He glanced over to her, her bag had an Alliance Seal on it, yet she was wearing civilian clothe. _Maybe she is on shore leave._

Kaidan could not help but admire her curves beneath the form fitting floral mini dress that was paired with an edgy ankle boots. He lingered on the low cut neckline that teased him. Shepard was well aware of his gaze, she felt self-conscious. To her, Kaidan was the perfect. An ideal man, someone even the ancient Greek's would agree. He was perfect. Tall, handsome, sun-kissed skin and a smile that was blinding.

Shepard had a lot of friends but not a lot she would consider "close". Porting from one station to another was part of her life. She never stayed anywhere long. When she was younger, she attempted to make long lasting friendship. Eventually, she grew tired of bonds that was cut short and didn't bother to get to know anyone intimately. Well at least that was true for most, except for her two best friends; Jason and Alice.

Jason was her one and only true stable friendship. They were always competitive; they brought out the best in each other, always pushing one another. Their mothers were in basic training together, over the years Hannah and Eli Cruz become best friends as they climbed up the ranks. They were each other's rock, and often got into a mess of trouble during shore leaves. In fact, it was Eli that introduced Will Shepard to Hannah.

She had convinced…well tricked Hannah in going on a blind date. She was convinced that the two were made for each other. She told Hannah that if she was not so in love, she would steal Will for herself. Eli was involved with an Alliance officer. Both, Eli and her mysterious lover decided to keep the relationship "hush-hush".

Much to Eli's delight, Hannah and Will fell in love and dated as much as they could, it was not always easy since both were highly committed to their career in the Alliance. After two years, Will and Hannah decided to get married. At the same time, Eli was pregnant with her son Jason. Shortly after he was born, Eli and her lover called it quits. Both realized that their relationship would never amount to anything more, due to strict regulation.

Eli was bitter after the break-up. She resented her lover for choosing his career over her and their son; she gave up military life after her six years contract was up. She took residence in London with her son, far away from military life. The only person she kept in contact with that was from her military life was Hannah and Will. The Shepards spent most of their shore leaves with Eli and Jason.

Eli did not find it necessary to let Jason know the true identity of his father since he never met guy. Hannah was the only other person who knew the truth. Eli made Hannah promise to keep her secret. So letting him believe that his father had passed away before he was born was easy. Hannah questioned whether the man in question even knew that he had a son.

When Jason was eighteen, he decided to join the Alliance. Eli fought with him tooth and nail, hoping for him to change his mind. But Jason wanted to see space and fight the good fight. He told his mother that being a Marine in the Alliance was his calling.

Years later, Hannah met Dr. Karin Chakwas when they served together on an Alliance Vessel. At the time both had daughters that were the same age. Hannah and Karin got to serve together pretty regularly. It was natural, that Sara and Alice become best of friends. Alice was the complete opposite of Sara when they met in more than just physically.

Alice was a girly girl with long straight blond hair, blue eyes, and skinny as an Asari model. She played dress-ups, while Sara played with her toy ships. Despite their opposite interests, Alice and Shepard always made a point to do things the other liked. Like the time Shepard entered a beauty pageant when they were 10 years old. To everyone's surprise, Shepard went to the semi-finale. She would have gone further if it was not for the talent show. While other girls showed off their singing and dancing skills, Shepard showed off her biotic abilities. Her "talent" almost gave the judges heart-attack. The contestants and their parents were running for their lives, her stunt got the pageant cancelled. That was enough to convince everyone that beauty pageants were not meant for her.

In return, Shepard dragged Alice to Ship shows and Comi-Con conventions. Growing up, she had the best of both world. She would paint her toes one minute and kick-box with the soldiers in her mother's unit.

Sara and Kaidan made their way to the burger place, neon sign read, "Better than Earth's Burger place". They took a seat and order food. The initial awkwardness was quickly forgotten. They joked and laughed about the burger names and the uniform worn by the Asari waitresses.

"_Krogan's Burning Love_…? _Really_?" Kaidan joked

"_Oh…check this out! Pyjak's Heated Sack_" she thought about the name… "_Ewww...never mind. I promise they taste better than they sound…not the sack…the burger._." _he probably thinks you're a pervert..you are really winning points right now. God? Feel free to strike me with lightning..a meteor…something._

Kaidan chuckled, "_You are just too cute…when you get flustered_." _Did I just call her cute..? She will probably run the opposite direction now._

"_Laugh it up…I am glad you are amused_." _Did he just call me cute..?_

Kaidan gave her a flirty wink. _Since when are you so bold Alenko? _He thought to himself.

An older woman across from them was watching the two. When she got up to leave, she stopped in front of them, "_I just want to say that…you two are radiating…with love. Can I take a picture of you two..? It's so rare to find what you two have anymore_."

Shepard almost choked on the drink she was sipping on, while Kaidan turned ten shades red.

"_Oh we are not_!" Shepard quickly shot.

Agreeing with Shepard, "_Yah we are not…radiating with love…or anything_"

The women just smiled, "_Don't be embarrassed…it's a beautiful thing. Let me take a picture_."

The women punched in several codes in her Omni-tool and gestured for Shepard and Kaidan to get closer. "_Come now…put your arms around the lovely girl_." Kaidan did as he was told; he pulled Shepard in for an embrace. Shepard tensed at his touch. It was the most awkward and uncomfortable moment in both their lives…but somehow it felt right.

After several shot, the women was satisfied. She brought the picture up for them to see, "_You two make a beautiful couple_." She bid them goodbye, "_Enjoy the rest of your date_."

Both protested, in unison, "_It's not a date_."

They were both trying to avoid eye contact, that whole ordeal made them conscious. They were both drowning in their own thoughts.

The waitress came back with the food; both their eyes darted to the food, and were grateful for the intervention. Now they will have something to occupy them.

"_Enjoy the food_" the waitress said before she left them with the feast.

They ate in silence, they were both too hungry to care about anything else or the ordeal that just transpired.

After their appetite was satisfied, Sara decided to get to know Kaidan a little better…they just shared a meal, and she did not know anything about him other than he appeared to be a new recruit. The freshly buzzed hair was a clear indication.

Shepard casually asked as she sipped her drink, "_So, where will your first station going to be_?"

Kaidan was confused for a moment, "_Am I that obvious_…?"

Shepard laughed cheerfully, "_No…I can smell fresh meat a mile away_."

Kaidan leaned forward, "_Well…in that case...stationed on the SSV Sacajawea, under Commander William Shepard._"

Shepard looked at him shocked and horrified. _Fuck! Well there goes that dreamboat…who wants to date a SHEPARD…if there was any hope to begin with…damn. _

Kaidan noticed her reaction, "_You know him…? So he is as scary as they say_."

She was crushed. She knew the moment he knew who she was, he would run the opposite direction. She was enjoying his company and really liked him. She did not want to ruin the day or scare him off by letting him know that his commanding officer is her father. He would eventually figure it out anyway…since she was set to spend the next three month with her father until boot camp. for now, she wanted to enjoy whatever it was that was happening.

Shepard recovered quickly, " _…you could say that…but don't worry he is not that scary. He is by the book kind of commander, as long as you stick to regs, you will be fine_."

Kaidan sighted in relief, "_Oh good, that's a load off. What about you? How long have you served_?

"_Unofficaially? All my life…officially…I will start basic training in three month..give or take_."

Kaidan smiled, "_Your parents are Alliance? Anyone I know_?"

Shepard gave him a teasing smile, "_Yes. Both. You might come across them sooner or later_." _In your case..very soon. _

"_So…what are you going for_?"

"_Marine_."

Teasing, "_ Marine?...oh boy we are in trouble_" _why does the thought of her with big guns turn me on…?_

Sara straightened up, annoyed, " _You don't think I am cut out for it? I have you know…I can kick your butt ten different ways without breaking a sweat...don't let the dress fool you_."

Kaidan realized he might have offended her, "_No! That's not what I meant..i am sure you are more than capable…I was thinking…nevermind what I was thinking_." _Open mouth, insert foot…well this is not the direction I wanted to , why do I think her kicking my butt is the hottest thing in the galaxy. _

Shepard noticed he was tuning red, and realized that he was flirting with her, or at least attempting.

She gave him sultry, crooked smile, "…_are you flirting with me_…?

Kaidan lost all his concentration…not that he had any to begin with. "_No!...i mean I was..trying..obviously if you have to ask, then I am not doing a good job_."

Shepard laughed, "…_no..no you are doing great_." Shepard teasingly repeated his earlier comments back to him, "_You are so cute when you are all flustered_."

Shepard noticed the waitress kept darting daggers their way. The place was crowed, customers were waiting to be seated. Both took the hint and got up to leave.


End file.
